The Vagabond
by TheKarin
Summary: A brief look on the relationship between Lin Beifong and everyones favourite Bush-Man, Gommu. It's a paring now, deal with it.


"How did patrols go?" Lin asked Saikhan as he entered her office. The woman sat at her desk, finishing up the last bit of annoying paperwork about something or other. She'd normally make the man infront of her do this kind of thing, but he'd been out all day. Now that he had returned, Lin relaxed and rested her hands on her desk. Saikhan must have known why she was suddenly so at ease, because his lips pursed in disapproval, though he didn't say anything. He knew his place.

"Reasonably well," he started, coming to a stop before her desk. When Lin nodded, he continued, "All patrols reported back with minimal activity. It's been pretty quiet for a Saturday," he furrowed his brow, peering toward her expectantly. She pursed her lips.

"What is it?" She demanded. Saikhan didn't look worried. He looked...bothered.

"Well," he hesitated, "Officer Jarut did happen to mention seeing Gommu at the park again. It wasn't difficult to get him to leave, but chances are that if he's above ground, he'll be back later tonight." Any other time and Saikhan wouldn't have brought it up, but this was Gommu. And Saikhan was probably the only other person in Republic City that knew Lin knew the man personally. Sure enough, as he mentioned it Lin's face had gone purposely blank, a defense mechanism of hers so that whatever emotions she was feeling would stay where they belonged. Inside. In her younger years, she expressed every emotion like a bright flag waving in the air, but now if anyone wanted to know what the Chief of Police was feeling, they would've had to know her personally, to notice her subtle tells. Saikhan picked up on the faint tightening in her jaw, a wrinkle forming between her brows. It was her usual nostalgic anger. And for good reason too. Gommu had always been...challenging.

"Would you like me to handle it?" Saikhan offered, but Lin waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no. I'll talk to him," she murmured softly, deep in thought. Saikhan nodded politely and turned to leave, stopping when Lin called out, "Wait!"

"Yes, ma'am?" He turned, stifling the urge to smile. Lin shoved a small stack of papers across her desk and stood.

"Take care of these while I'm gone," she grumbled, disdain for paperwork clear in her voice. Saikhan nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

The sun was setting. Making everything at the park an odd shade of orange. What an awful color, Lin thought sourly, scanning the entire park with hands on her hips. Sunset aside, it was a nice afternoon. The light breeze was cool, getting chillier as the night grew near. A few people were still wandering through the park on their way home. Or perhaps on a date. But that wasn't what she'd come for. Expression sour, she skimmed the bushes and trees for any sign of life. When her eyes caught a faint rustling of a bush beside the small beautifully twinkling pond, her lips pursed.

Gommu. The image of the greying man, grinning like a fool, reached her mind. She didn't like seeing him, _at all_, but if her other officers knew he was out and about, she had to step in. They weren't as kind to the old hobo as Lin would prefer. Homeless or not, Gommu didn't deserve to be pushed around by anyone. Except Lin.

Steeling her expression, she stomped forward, closer to the bush in question. It was nice to look at, with full leaves a deep perfectly-grown shade of green. No wonder he'd moved out from the sewers. As Lin drew near, the bush suddenly stopped moving, and she crossed her arms. Waiting.

"I know you're in there, Gommu. Come out," she grumbled when the bush remained silent for too long. With a rustle, a short, grey-haired man came popping out, a hand covering his heart and dipping low in a polite bow.

"Well bless my stars, if it isn't Madame Chief Lin Beifong. My my, aren't you looking fabulously fabulous this fine evening! And to what do I owe this marvelous pleasure—"

"Cut the crap, Gommu," Lin scowled, interrupting him. The man silenced, but didn't lose his charming grin. It grated against _all_ of her nerves. "What are you doing out of the sewers? My men tell me you're bothering the locals again," She tensed as the man tumbled out from the leafy bush to stand before her. He was as tall as her, but she knew from experience that though he was older, she still beat him by at least an inch of height. When she stood up a little straighter and crossed her arms, it was clear she was attempting to assert her dominance over the situation. Gommu only gave her a close-lipped grin, pulling on his vest and bringing himself a little straighter as well.

"Madame Chief, you wound me! All I sought was the time of day! How was I to know that grouchy old woman would be immune to my obvious charms?" He beamed, managing to look hurt at the same time. As he dusted himself off, bits of wood and dirt fell from him, making Lin wince. He was a scrubby old man and was missing a tooth, but she knew all too well how easily he could entrance you with his extravagant way of speaking and downright magical, albeit false, stories of his past. Even Lin had fallen victim to his charms. But that had been so long ago...

"Still, you know you aren't allowed to live in the park if you're going to cause problems like this." Lin tried explaining with an even level of authority and kindness as possible. She hated that she always took such care when dealing with Gommu, but the homeless man seemed to love it. He casually sidestepped until he could lean against the trunk of the tree, crossing his legs at the ankles. She noticed he was wearing matching boots this time, which was rare.

"One woman's problem is anothers delight. I assure you without a doubt that had it been another dear lady I was talking to, she would have had nary a problem with my presence." As much as she'd hate to admit it, he was probably right. Gommu was known as the friendliest, most enjoyable hobo in Republic City. Hell, even kids loved him. The only people that found a problem with the homeless where usually elitists, which matched the description of the rich old lady that he had been bothering. But because of her standing, her complaint to the police had to be heeded.

"Gommu," Lin sighed, arms falling to her sides. The homeless man relented, heaving a sigh of his own.

"I know, I know. Madame Chief Beifong has her duties. Rough up a poor vagabond just trying to get a good night's sleep, and shoo him back to the filthy sewers..." He made a wounded face, laying it on thick, and Lin _almost_ fell for it.

"That isn't what I'm doing at all," she griped, but Gommu just raised his brows. "_It isn't,_" she repeated, "But if I left it up to my men, _they_ certainly would have." He thought this over quietly, nodding in agreement. Then turned a sly smile to Lin once more. She held her breath.

"Careful there, Little Bird. Your humanity is showing again," he murmured softly, his voice changing drastically. At the sudden deepened drawl, Lin inhaled audibly, stiffening.

"_Don't call me that_," She quickly said, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was near. Since it was getting darker by the minute, the citizens wandering the park had finally left. Until it was all but empty, aside from the two of them. Quiet. Desolate. Turning back to Gommu, she noticed his posture had changed as well. Subtly. He gave off a smug air as he slumped against the tree, twirling that stalk of wheat between his teeth with a saucy little smirk. It was then that she noticed the ground around the tree was slightly elevated, making him a few inches higher than her. And when she became acutely aware to how green his eyes were, Lin exhaled the breath she'd been holding... Men his age should _not_ be allowed to look that smug.

"Come now, Lin. Why did you really come? You sure it isn't just to check up on poor old Gommu?" He murmured, daring to use her first name so casually. Lin frowned, shaking her head.

"No! It's-"

"_Don't lie to me, Lin_." He said, eyes firmly locking with hers. And just like that, she was trapped in his gaze. In the memory of it.

Gommu hadn't always been a charming little hobo living in the sewers. At least thirty years ago, he was just a man. Worked for the United Forces around the time Lin had joined Republic City's police department. That's where she met him. He wasn't an officer, not having the stomach for fighting. But he loved the confusing little gadgets that beeped, that always confused the hell out of Lin. Telegraphs, or something. Republic City had installed a few, and Gommu had come to show them how they worked. And he'd been quite popular amongst the entire department, known as something of a story-teller and incredibly wise when it came to the telegraphs. But Lin hadn't bothered with him. That was around the time that she had started to dedicate herself to her work. So when the charming little man had caught sight of that stoic young woman, child of Toph Beifong and already a master earthbender with hopes of becoming chief of police, he expressed his interests in her right away. Letting his week-long trip to Republic City stretch to a month, just so he could spend every day at the department, stealing glances and making eyes at her from across the crowded halls.

But unlike other young ladies, that had taken to Gommu quite effortlessly, Lin had not shown interest. At least, not on the outside. Inside however, Lin was a mass of confusing feelings. After Tenzin, Lin had been content to never fall in love again, so when she found herself thinking about Gommu on her days off, she had gotten worried. Gommu had a way of staying on the brain, what with his good-old-boy smiles and lazy drawl, a kindness that was warm and inviting, and a snappy charm that always left her at odds with her feelings. Not to mention the man had a tendency to go from playfully relaxed to passionately intense within seconds. Something that only came out when they were alone. When Gommu wanted, he could be very serious. That, coupled with his sassy little grin, was an intense combination that had swept Lin off of her feet.

She could still recall the first time Gommu kissed her. For some unknown reason he had always seemed so intent on getting Lin to go out with him. Just one date, he'd say. And she'd change her mind about him. But she always refused. Until one night at the department, he'd finally cornered her in a dark hallway of the station. Though they were similar in height, he had a stocky firmness to him that made him an immovable rock when he pinned her to the wall of the station's empty hall. Startling her and stealing her breath away with a kiss that seemed to embody his magical, wistful personality. If it had been anyone else, she would've buried him ten feet under ground, but she couldn't deny that Gommu had been wearing down on her defenses. He was a font of colorful compliments, that he seemed to enjoy lavishing on everyone, especially Lin. He had even given her a nickname, Little Bird, for a reason he still refused to tell her. But all that ended when Lin got word that they were removing telegraphs from the department. She assumed that included United Forces, and when she asked around, she soon found out that Gommu had been fired. He stopped coming to Republic City. And eventually, dropped completely off of everyone's grid etirely. It wasn't until ten years later that Lin had noticed a familiar looking homeless man, entertaining a pair of young women with a story that had his arms stretching extravagantly. Thankfully, the only other person at the station who remembered Gommu, was Saikhan. Something she was glad for. Saikhan didn't run his mouth, and Lin was sure Gommu didn't want to attract too much attention. Well, not police attention, anyway. He seemed perfectly content with having Lin come harass him out of his bush.

"Maybe I came to see if you were okay," Lin finally relented, grumpy. Gommu's smile stretched wide, and it didn't sit well with her when she saw that missing tooth. He once had an attractive smile, but now it just made him look homely. Lin stiffened, closing off that thought. She was _not_ going there.

"As I thought. My Little Bird is still looking out for the underdog. And here I thought you had changed. Something about an Iron Maiden I keep hearin' about." He chuckled, an soothing sound that tugged at her memory.

"_Stop_ calling me that. And you're not an underdog you're a..." she tripped over her words, searching the right one. When Gommu lifted one furry eyebrow at her, she felt heat creeping up to her cheeks, "A former colleague." She settled on, narrowing her eyes as if daring him to suggest otherwise. Gommu just laughed, holding his stomach.

"Too right you are, Madame Chief! Well if you don't mind, this former colleague needs to get some rest. Gotta full day of adventures on the morrow, as I'm sure you can relate with," he bowed gracefully, pushing off of the tree. Lin sighed.

"Go back to the sewers tomorrow. As a favour to me." She tried, attempting to reel her emotions back in before they could go wild again. Gommu had a knack for releasing the tethers she placed on her wild heart. His presence used to make her long for the days where she laughed every day, sparred with Saikhan and Bumi, always had something sassy to say to her superiors. That wasn't her life anymore. And she'd be damned if she sullied her reputation with that foolishly rambunctious attitude again. Gommu nodded, but his eyes were still sparkling with that playful light from a nearby streetlamp.

"We shall see, Madame. And be sure to stop by if you wish to converse with me again. I do so miss the company," he beamed, adjusting his shabby vest once more. Lin shook her head, rubbing at the spot between her eyebrows. He wasn't listening.

"Really, Gommu, I don't want to, but if I have to I'll-"

"Would you look at that, It's a full moon." Gommu interrupted, naturally bringing Lin's eyes open and lifting to the sky. He was right. The moon had finally peaked out from behind the clouds, full and round and casting a whimsical glow over everything. Lin always liked looking at the moon, and she had a feeling Gommu had remembered that.

The peaceful moment was quickly shattered when she felt the light brush of lips against her cheek, a hint of a scratchy beard tickling her jaw. Gasping, Lin jolted her way three feet back, a hand covering the cheek Gommu had stolen a kiss on. The homeless man in question was already leaving, walking backwards into the beautiful bush he was calling home for the night.

"Keep well, Little Bird." He called, hopelessly amused that he'd startled her so much. Lin's face reddened, and she quickly shifted that wildly beating heart into a hard anger.

"...Be gone tomorrow or I'm sending my officer's to force you out!" She shouted stubbornly, quickly stomping away from the bush he lowered himself into. His answering laughter had her turning a darker shade of embarrassed red, walking just a bit faster.. Stupid. She should have never let her guard down. Not around Gommu. Not when he was in his element, she mused, eying the big white moon beaming down at her. She hardened her gaze and turned to walk down the sidewalk, furious. But when she realized she was still touching her cheek, still feeling that feather-soft brush of lips against it, she quickly dropped her hand with a fed up sigh. Damn it all.


End file.
